


A faithful companion

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Werecree, lycanthropy, mcwerewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Hanzo is a wanderer, always on the move after leaving his home and his duties. However, when winter comes and he finds himself in an abandoned town, he decides to stay for a while. A large, three-legged wolf accompanies him, though the animal appears to be more than what first meets the eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My addition to the WereCree/McWerewolf trend! <3

Abandoned towns weren’t anything unusual during Hanzo’s travels. Despite their grim history, he had to admit he liked them. They had their own sort of beauty, empty of all humans but filled with every other kind of life; a sort of state in between the busy cities where Hanzo had grown up and the wilderness he usually called his home in the now.

 

Instead of sleeping under the stars, he got the luxury of a roof, often accompanied by a fireplace, warm blankets, canned food and various other items left behind by the previous inhabitants. He used to feel ashamed of living by such low standards, far from the comfort of Hanamura castle, but that was years ago. He liked to think he was more humble now than he had been as a youth, and some small part of him actually liked being able to use items that would otherwise go to waste.

 

The town was quiet save for some birds chirping and the wind through the leaves of a couple of trees standing at the town square. They were golden and red, colored by autumn, and their trunks were scorched and scratched, bearing marks of the war. Still, they stood proud.

 

It wasn’t the only sign of the war; broken omnics lay everywhere, some even embedded in the walls or on top of the buildings, pushed aside by some great force many years ago. Broken glass cracked underneath Hanzo’s metal soles as he walked slowly through the broken streets. He had been wandering through mountains and forests for days, and the town was a welcomed change. Perhaps he could stay here for a while, rest.

 

A noise further up ahead made him instantly on guard. He quickly took the bow off his back and pulled out an arrow, resting it against the string. He doubted there were any other people in town; it was most likely a deer or some small animal.

 

A moment passed. And then Hanzo saw a shaggy brown shape detach from the shadow of a large omnic further down the street. Dark eyes like molten gold peered at him. It was too big to be a dog, but it didn’t look like any wolf Hanzo had ever seen. Perhaps the beast was a crossbreed, between the mountain wolves Hanzo had heard late at night and some dog left behind when the town was abandoned. Perhaps it had been injured, cast out of the flock, and had sought shelter in the town. It seemed too wild to be a dog.

 

The wolf stood still for a few seconds, as did Hanzo, estimating each other. After a beat, the animal took a few halting steps backwards. It was injured, Hanzo realized, and didn’t seem to want to fight. Hanzo lowered his bow a little and relaxed his stance, and the wolf seemed to understand. It let out a low _boof_ , and then disappeared around a corner. Hanzo removed the arrow and put it back in his quiver.

 

Fighting the wolf was unnecessary, even though Hanzo was certain he would have won; he didn’t want to kill unless he absolutely had to. He had done enough of that for one life.

 

He hung his bow on his back again and set out to find a good place to stay the night. It wasn’t difficult; he found a house with a fireplace and a mostly intact roof, even though the front door was broken down. There was still some canned food in the cupboards and the pantry, and Hanzo found matches, a flashlight, some blankets which were only a little damp, and some decent clothes his size. He collected all of it and then took stock, keeping only what he truly needed. Perhaps someone else would come through the town looking for things to loot.

 

As night fell he made a fire in the fireplace, hung up the blankets to dry and heated some canned beans for dinner. He still had some rabbit meat left over from the day before, when he had shot one down on his way into the town, and he roasted that over the flames as well. Along with some spices he found in the pantry, it soon smelled delicious.

 

It was just about done when Hanzo heard a noise by the open door. Turning his head sharply, he saw a pair of familiar eyes looking back at him from the dark. Hanzo wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or worried that it was the same wolf from before, but there was no question as to how he had been found.

 

“Hello”, Hanzo said, softly. It had been weeks since the last time he spoke, and it felt strange. “Are you hungry?”

 

The wolf took a few steps forward into the light, and Hanzo got a good look at it. It looked even bigger up close, but what caught Hanzo’s gaze was the wolf’s front left leg, or rather, the lack thereof. It wasn’t a new injury by the looks of it, and by the way the wolf moved it seemed to be used to only having three legs. Despite its impairment, it still moved relatively quickly and smoothly.

 

Hanzo took a deep breath, grasping at his hakama, just above his prosthetic knees.

 

“Come on. I won’t hurt you. There’s food enough for the both of us.”

 

To show the wolf what he meant, Hanzo removed the meat from the fire and easily tore it into two pieces, tossing one of them over towards the wolf. Its tail instantly went up, wagging a couple of times, before it dug into the food. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. He started eating as well, and for a little while, they sat there in silence, a sort of mutual understanding.

 

When it had finished, Hanzo expected the wolf to leave, but it didn’t. Instead, it lay down with a sigh, keeping its eyes open. Hanzo guessed it enjoyed the warmth from the fire. He watched it for a moment.

 

“How have you survived this long with only three legs?” Hanzo wondered quietly. The wolf looked at him. “Did you have a master who abandoned you? Have you been scavenging ever since?”

 

The wolf made a little _boof_ noise and shifted slightly, closing its eyes with a sigh. Hanzo took it as a sign he was being trusted.

 

He curled up with the now dry blankets close to the fire and fell asleep, lulled by the crackling and the sound of an owl somewhere outside.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up the following morning the wolf was gone, which didn’t surprise him. The fire had died down and the room was chilly. He ate a cold breakfast before picking up his bow and arrows and setting out to hunt and scavenge.

 

It didn’t take many minutes before he ran into the wolf again. He got the feeling it was patrolling, limping down the street like it was surveying the surroundings. Perhaps the town was its territory, however broken and unorthodox it was.

 

“Good morning”, Hanzo said, almost automatically. The wolf wagged its tail a couple of times and then continued on.

 

Hanzo gathered some useful items from the houses around; canned and dried food, water bottles, rope, firewood, pots and pans and cutlery. He liked looking at the personal belongings left behind as well; photos, jewelry, toys, a dog’s leash, but he never took any of it.

 

The wolf appeared again when Hanzo got closer to one of the finer houses in the town. It was one of the few that was unharmed, at least from the outside, and it looked a lot better than where Hanzo had spent the night. Perhaps even good enough to stay in during the winter.

 

It came from behind, startling Hanzo. The wolf quickly limped around him and placed itself in front of the door of the house. Hanzo took a step closer and the wolf bared its teeth at him, letting out a low growl.

 

“Is this your master’s house?” Hanzo wondered. The wolf continued growling at him, and after a moment, Hanzo backed off. “I will not go in there, then.”

 

As if it had understood, the wolf relaxed again, wagging its tail for a moment before sitting down in front of the door. Smiling, Hanzo turned his back and walked away. When he looked back, the wolf was still sitting in the same spot.

 

* * *

 

 

The day after that, the wolf joined Hanzo for a hunt. Hanzo was grateful, because the wolf had much keener senses than him, even though he considered himself a fairly good hunter.

 

They went into the forest surrounding the town. The ground was covered in dead, wet leaves and moving quietly wasn’t an issue. Hanzo walked with his bow drawn and an arrow nocked, and the wolf walked a few feet in front of him, leading the way. Looking for any signs of movement, Hanzo peered out between the trees. He had learned that even though there hadn’t been people in the area for years, the animals were still wary. He also kept an eye on the wolf, watching its ears move and twitch as it listened to the forest around them.

 

The wolf suddenly stopped, making Hanzo alert, before it slowly started moving forward again. Hanzo followed, holding his breath.

 

It didn’t take long before he spotted a few deer further up ahead between the trees. For a moment, he was afraid the wolf would run after them, but it didn’t; instead it just stayed, looking up at Hanzo as if expecting him to act.

 

Hanzo drew his bow and took aim before releasing the arrow. It zipped through the air and sunk into the flank of one of the deer, making it stumble and let out a pained sound. The group of deer took off, spooked, including the one Hanzo had hit. He had seen it before; even though it was a clean hit the arrow didn’t kill as instantly as a bullet would have. He would have to track down the deer.

 

Suddenly, the wolf took off as well, startling Hanzo.

 

“No!” he yelled, unable to stop himself.

 

Despite only having three legs, the wolf was fast, setting off after the injured deer. Hanzo cursed and followed, not sure what he had been expecting. The wolf was smart enough to use him. It would probably eat as much of the meat as it could as soon as it caught up to the deer, spoiling it for Hanzo.

 

Tracking the wolf and the deer was easy, and Hanzo found them within a couple of minutes. The wolf was lying next to the deer, blood around the wolf’s mouth and bite marks on the deer’s neck, but nowhere else. Hanzo stared at the wolf, which wagged its tail at him. It had given the deer a quick death and nothing more, as if it was trained to hunt. Perhaps it was, considering its behavior earlier.

 

“Good boy”, Hanzo told it. The wolf _boof_ ed and wagged its tail, which made Hanzo snort, amused. He reached out a hand without thinking and the wolf sniffed it for a moment before allowing Hanzo to scratch it behind the ears. Its fur was thick and soft, and it closed its eyes, pleased.

 

Hanzo carried the deer back to his little camp and hung it up to drain the blood before he could skin and butcher it. The wolf sniffed at the dead animal but made no attempt to bite it or drag it down, and Hanzo rewarded it with some dog treats he had found earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed, following the same rhythm. Hanzo explored the town, scavenging what he could and appreciating the serene beauty of it. Sometimes he wandered through the forests outside town, and sometimes he went hunting. Sometimes the wolf came with him, quietly padding by his side or running ahead to investigate something interesting. Hanzo started trusting it more, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. It happened more than once that the wolf came up close to Hanzo, pushing against his legs, asking for scratches. Hanzo happily provided. He ended up speaking quite a lot to the wolf, just random musings about the wolf itself or the town or the animals they sometimes spotted. At first, he was torn between speaking Japanese and English, but then he realized that it really didn’t matter and settled for the former.

 

He realized that it was quite sad in a way that he appreciated the wolf’s company so, but at the same time it felt nice to be around another intelligent creature for once. It felt good to have someone by his side, human or not.

 

A sunny day Hanzo discovered a deep but clear spot in the river which ran by the town. There wasn’t any running water in the houses, and so far Hanzo had managed with an old well in the town square, even though the water didn’t taste great.

 

The river was icy cold, but Hanzo knew he needed a bath. It had been weeks since he had done anything more than wash himself off with a wet cloth.

 

He brought a pair of relatively clean towels he found in one of the houses, as well as a bar of soap. He brought the bow and quiver as well; they were too precious to leave behind at any time. The wolf followed along, keeping up pace with Hanzo and sometimes casting glances at him like it was wondering where they were going.

 

Hanzo gently lay down the bow and quiver on the riverbank, which was wide and rocky, before undressing. The wolf wandered along the waterline for a moment before coming over to Hanzo and lying down next to his belongings, as if protecting them.

 

Hanzo caught a pair of golden eyes watching him curiously as he removed his hakama.

 

“Must you stare?” Hanzo wondered. The wolf made a sound akin to a snort and looked away, even though it wagged its tail a couple of times.

 

Hanzo shook his head and removed the last of his clothes before heading for the water. He was used to the cold, but it still sent shivers down his back and made goosebumps break out over his skin. He gritted his teeth and walked into the chilly river. After a moment, the water didn’t feel as cold anymore, and he allowed himself to properly wash using the soap. It created streaks in the water and he felt a bit bad about ruining the river’s clean water, but he didn’t have much choice.

 

The wolf watched him for a moment before getting up and padding over to the river. It seemed to consider the water for a beat before cheerily jumping in, creating a splash that washed over Hanzo.

 

“Stop that”, Hanzo said, shoving some water at the wolf. It barked, keeping its hind paws on the riverbed but standing up to stay above the surface. After a moment it splashed with its paw. Hanzo was almost certain it did it on purpose. “Stop that”, Hanzo said again, slower this time. He could’ve sworn the wolf actually _grinned_ before it splashed again.

 

Hanzo splashed back.

 

A struggle soon broke out. If there had been anyone else around, Hanzo never would have acted so foolishly. But there wasn’t anyone else nearby, only the wolf, and Hanzo was surprised at how good it felt to just let go and do something silly for a change. The wrestling and splashing made him grin and laugh, and the wolf barked happily.

 

The wolf seemed to understand when Hanzo had gotten enough, and backed off, getting out of the river again. It shook itself off as Hanzo spent a moment looking for the soap he had dropped during the struggle, but it was nowhere to be found. He gave up and walked out of the water again, shuddering at a chilly breeze.

 

The wolf gave him a smug look.

 

“What?” Hanzo glared at it. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s cold.”

 

Barking, the wolf shook itself again, spraying a shower of drops over Hanzo. Hanzo considered getting back at it but decided that it would be petty. He dried himself off and got dressed, sighing.

 

“I miss baths”, he admitted. It was one of the things he truly missed, being able to soak in warm water for hours after wearing himself out with training. “Warm water and proper toiletries. I don’t suppose you know anything about that.”

 

The wolf tilted its head to one side, still dripping wet, but it didn’t seem too bothered about it.

 

“Come here”, Hanzo said, crouching down. The wolf padded over to him, and Hanzo grabbed one of the towels he had brought. He slung it over the wolf and began drying it off. It was surprisingly patient, sitting still and letting Hanzo work without complaining. Hanzo couldn’t get it completely dry, but it was still better than before. When he had finished, the wolf gave him a lick across the cheek, which made him sputter.

 

“Thank you”, Hanzo said, wryly. “I suppose.”

 

The wolf looked entirely pleased with itself.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, the first snow fell. Hanzo woke up well after midnight, after the fire had died down and the temperature in the room had dropped. Snow was falling in through the broken door, and when Hanzo breathed out a white puff of air hung in front of his face.

 

He shivered, pulling the blankets closer around himself. He heard a low rustling, and then the wolf’s amber eyes peered at him through the darkness.

 

“Hello”, Hanzo said. “Are you cold as well?”

 

It _boof_ ed, creating a small cloud. Then it turned around and walked out, disappearing. Hanzo sighed, sitting up and reaching for more firewood. He had hoped the wolf would have been friendly enough by now that perhaps they could share some body warmth during the night, but alas.

 

A minute or two passed while Hanzo tried to revive the fire. The sound of paws against the snow made him turn his head. The wolf was back again, standing in the doorway, watching him intently. It let out a low bark.

 

“What do you want?” Hanzo asked absentmindedly, turning to focus his attention on the struggling flames.

 

A noise made him turn around again, and a split second later his eyes widened in panic. The wolf had walked over and picked up Hanzo’s bow from its place near the fire. The wolf was watching him with a calculating look.

 

“No”, Hanzo said, slowly. He reached out a hand. “Give that back.”

 

Without as much as a sound, the wolf turned on its heels and bolted for the door. For a brief moment Hanzo dared to hope the bow would get caught on the door frame, but the wolf was apparently smarter than that, angling its head and slipping out into the night.

 

Hanzo cursed and rose, picking up the quiver and a flashlight and set off to follow the wolf.

 

It wasn’t a difficult task by any means, as the moon was shining and the paw prints were clearly visible in the fresh snow. If Hanzo hadn’t been so furious at the wolf for stealing his most prized possession, he might have found its unique set of prints humorous. One front paw, two back paws.

 

To his surprise the tracks lead him to the nicer neighborhood which he had briefly passed by a few days ago. Even more surprisingly, the wolf was sitting on the doorstep of the house it had been protecting earlier. Hanzo carefully approached it, but the wolf had dropped the bow in front of itself and was wagging its tail. The wolf rose and backed off a little, allowing Hanzo to retrieve the bow.

 

“Are we done playing fetch?” Hanzo asked. The wolf barked and turned towards the door. It rose to its hind legs, and again Hanzo was reminded of just how big it was, and scratched against the door. “Stop that”, Hanzo said, instinctively lecturing it. The wolf did as it was told, looking up at him. “You want to go inside?”

 

Hanzo cautiously reached out his hand and took a hold of the door knob, half expecting the wolf to growl at him at any moment, but it didn’t. Instead it just wagged its tail. Hanzo turned the knob and opened the unlocked door, and the wolf quickly slipped inside.

 

Too curious not to, Hanzo followed. It was darker inside than outside, but with the help of the flashlight, he could make out the interiors.

 

He was surprised at how warm it was in there, and it was a pleasant change. It felt as if someone had been tending to a fire recently, in the large fireplace in the center of the living room. The entire place reminded Hanzo of a hunting cabin, rustic with wooden floors and antlers hanging on the walls. The wolf was happily wandering around, stopping every now and again to look at Hanzo and wag its tail, as if expecting a reaction.

 

“Is this your master’s home?” Hanzo wondered, stepping further inside after wiping his soles on a welcome mat. “Where are they then?” He knew there wasn’t anyone else in the house at the moment; he wasn’t entirely sure how, but he could feel it. The wolf came closer and Hanzo scratched its fur.

 

He walked slowly around the room, looking at everything and stopping to peer into the other rooms. There were empty cans lying everywhere in the kitchen, the bed sheets were messy, and someone had clearly been shaving in the sink in the bathroom.

 

Passing by the bedroom again, Hanzo’s eyes fell on a bedside table with a pile of personal belongings. He shone his flashlight at them. There was what looked like a red blanket, the metal glints from a gun, and a belt with a large buckle and ammunition. There was a pack of cigarillos, a cowboy hat and a plaid shirt. On the floor next to the bed was a pair of boots with spurs.

 

Hanzo was about to take a step closer when the wolf suddenly appeared from nowhere, putting itself between him and the items. The wolf let out a low growl, baring its teeth slightly. Hanzo instantly backed off.

 

“I won’t touch them”, he promised, holding up his hands. It wasn’t until he turned around and walked back into the living room that the wolf seemed pleased, following him. Hanzo shut the door to the bedroom, to put the wolf’s mind at ease.

 

The wolf jumped up into one of the two big sofas, grabbing a blanket with its teeth and tugging at it. It looked up at Hanzo expectantly, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You want me to sleep here?” Hanzo said, walking over to sit down next to the wolf. It wagged its tail, especially when Hanzo reached out to pet it. “You think your master would be okay with that?”

 

The wolf leaned down to pick up the blanket again, practically shoving it towards Hanzo, who had to laugh.

 

“Very well, if you insist.”

 

He grabbed the blanket, which was thick and soft, and wrapped it around himself before laying down. He knew he was being a bit careless, falling asleep in someone else’s home, but the sofa was cozy and the room warm, and he was too tired to care. He had the bow and quiver, and the had the wolf. It moved around for a moment before lying down at Hanzo’s feet with a sigh. It was a sweet display of affection, and Hanzo fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning light, the cabin felt like a home Hanzo could easily get used to. He had half expected the owner, or the wolf’s master, to show up and be ready to toss him out, but there was no one else there besides the wolf. It woke up at the same time as him, stretching and wagging its tail, clearly pleased. Hanzo reached down to pet it for a moment.

 

“Do you think I can stay here for a while?”

 

The wolf flopped over on its back and allowed Hanzo to scratch its stomach.

 

“You want me to stay, don’t you?” He couldn’t help but smile at the wolf’s fondness. “I suppose there is no harm in it. I doubt your master owns this house. They are probably a drifter, like me.”

 

Having decided to stay, Hanzo got up from the sofa and went to search the kitchen for something to eat. He found enough for both himself and the wolf, though there were more empty cans than full ones.

 

Hanzo spent the rest of the day cleaning up a bit in the house and carrying over his belongings from his old camp. The snow had already mostly melted again, but he didn’t doubt it would become winter for real soon. He stocked up plenty of food in the pantry and the cupboards, cleaning out that which had gone bad long ago, he collected firewood from the neighboring houses and piled it up next to the fireplace, and he did a proper inventory of the cabin.

 

There were plenty of decent clothes in the wardrobes, shelves filled with books in English, the bathroom had a lot of toiletries, and with a bit of fiddling, Hanzo was sure he could construct something to allow him to cook easily over the open fire. All in all, it was a good place to spend the winter.

 

He sunk down on the sofa again, and was quickly joined by the wolf. It seemed pleased.

 

“Good boy”, Hanzo told it, scratching behind its ears. He watched the wolf for a moment. “Did your master give you a name?” He had been spending time with the wolf for over a week now, and he was starting to feel a bit bad about simply referring to it as _the wolf_. Hanzo had looked around the cabin, but there were no food or water bowls, no dog food, no leash. “What’s your name, hm?” Hanzo asked it.

 

The wolf _boof_ ed and rose, jumping down from the sofa. Hanzo watched it push open the door to the bedroom and disappear. It returned a moment later, carrying the cowboy hat. Hanzo still hadn’t been allowed near the things on the bedside table, and was surprised when the wolf came over to him and dropped the hat in his lap.

 

“This?” Hanzo picked it up and turned it over, studying it. It was well worn, but still in good shape, a sturdy thing. There was a metal circle in the front, a symbol he didn’t recognize, and a few bullets along the brim. Hanzo looked up at the wolf, amused. “Cowboy? Is that your name?” The wolf made a face and an indignant huff, making Hanzo laugh. He hummed, thinking. “What about Billy? Billy the Kid?” He could have sworn the wolf shook its head. He raked his memory for famous cowboys he had heard of. “Jesse James?”

 

The wolf barked and wagged its tail enthusiastically, jumping up into Hanzo’s lap to lick at his face. Hanzo sputtered and pushed it away, but couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Jesse?” he repeated. “Is that your name?”

 

He decided that it had to be, when Jesse kept barking and ran a few laps around the room, wagging his tail incessantly. Jesse finally came back to Hanzo, getting up in his lap again and begging to be petted and scratched. Hanzo happily provided.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed by surprisingly quickly, following a comfortable rhythm. Hanzo would prepare food for himself and Jesse, meditate or read, wander around the town looking for more food, firewood or other useful items, and sometimes go hunting. It was a simple but enjoyable life, with enough physical activity to keep Hanzo busy. Jesse was by his side almost constantly, a faithful companion who showed more and more affection by the day, clearly growing attached to Hanzo.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been some time since Hanzo was plagued by nightmares of his past, and of course during the brief moment when he thought he might be rid of them forever they struck again.

 

His dreams were chaotic, filled with blood and death and the images of dragons; blue fire, Hanamura castle, a black swirling mass, his mother, screaming.

 

He woke up with a start, gasping in air as it felt as though he had been suffocating. His clothes were damp with sweat, but it was cold in the room. He always slept on the living room sofas, out of habit at this point, but also because that room was the warmest. Still, the fresh memories of his dreams made a shudder go down his spine.

 

A pair of golden eyes peered at him through the darkness and with a jolt Hanzo recognized the silhouette of a man against the moonlight shining in through the windows. Heart pounding and thoughts racing, he sat bolt straight up.

 

It was just Jesse. The wolf watched him quietly, tilting his head to one side. Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he looked up again, Jesse padded over and jumped up onto the sofa, pushing at Hanzo and letting out a low whine.

 

“It was just a nightmare”, Hanzo said, not sure if he was trying to comfort Jesse or himself.

 

He lay down again, and to his surprise, Jesse lay down next to him as well. It was a bit cramped on the sofa, but Jesse moved to lie with his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, letting out a sigh. Hanzo carded his fingers through Jesse’s fur, closing his eyes. It felt nice having him there, safe and warm and solid, a perfect remedy for nightmares.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed. It had been a long time since Hanzo felt truly comfortable being in one place for more than a few days. He was sure Jesse was part of the reason why. He had never been allowed any pets when he was young, and living on the road like he was now didn’t exactly allow for one either. Still, Hanzo couldn’t help but wish Jesse would come with him once he left in the spring. He knew it meant taking care of someone else besides himself, and he knew he would most likely have to travel slower to due Jesse’s disability, but he didn’t care. He still wanted it. There hadn’t been any sign of Jesse’s master, and Hanzo was beginning to wish they wouldn’t show up.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo didn’t suffer nightmares that often anymore, and when he did Jesse was always there to comfort him like only an animal could, bringing him back to the now with his heavy body and fluffy fur. More often than not, Jesse woke Hanzo up before his nightmares got truly bad, sparing him from the worst of it.

 

This night, however, Hanzo was sleeping peacefully when Jesse woke him up. He had leaped up onto the sofa again, and was pushing at Hanzo with his nose. Hanzo wearily tried to push him off.

 

“What?” he mumbled. “Stop that, Jesse.” Jesse stood up and turned his head towards the door. Ears standing straight up, he let out a low growl. Hanzo was instantly on guard. He sat up, looking the same way as Jesse, but didn’t see anything. “What is it?” he asked quietly. He didn’t doubt Jesse’s hearing was much better than his own.

 

After a beat, the shadow of a man passed by one of the windows, making Hanzo’s heart skip a beat. It had been well over two months since he had seen another person. He doubted they were up to anything good, though; sneaking around in the dead of night near the only inhabited house in town. Hanzo knew he had been a bit careless; the smoke from the chimney could probably be seen for miles and there were both footprints and paw prints everywhere in the snow leading to the cabin. He had grown too comfortable, and thus reckless.

 

Jesse turned his glowing eyes toward Hanzo, who quickly petted him.

 

“Good boy”, he said. He got up from the sofa and retrieved the bow and its quiver, both of which he always kept close at hand.

 

There was a back door out of the cabin, which he took now. He had never really used it before, but had made sure that he could get it open quickly in case he needed a quick escape. Jesse came with him, padding close by his side, quiet as a ghost.

 

Outside the snow lay fairly deep and even though it was a moonless night it was still relatively bright. It was cold, though, and slippery in more than one place where the snow had melted and then frozen again. Ideally, Hanzo would have liked to climb up onto the roof to survey the surroundings and spy on the strangers from afar, but between the snow and the ice it was too risky. At least Hanzo had the advantage of knowing the layout of the town well by now, unlike the strangers.

 

He walked slowly, keeping to the darkness close to the walls and bare trees. He could hear voices from further up ahead; it sounded like two men, although perhaps there were more somewhere else. Hanzo peered around a corner and saw the men in question. They were wearing warm, bulky clothes, prepared for the weather; their faces hidden behind scarves and snow goggles. One of them was carrying a shotgun, the other a handgun.

 

Hanzo stood still and silent for a moment, trying to make out their muffled speech. The men spoke English, and he was fairly sure he heard the words _bounty_ , _reward_ and _kill_.

 

Just as the men seemed to finish their discussion and get ready to move, Hanzo stepped out from his hiding place, pointing his drawn bow towards them. He aimed for the head of the one holding the shotgun.

 

“Who are you?” Hanzo demanded. “What do you want?”

 

He heard a rumbling growl next to him and knew Jesse had moved forward as well. The men backed off a bit, and Hanzo guessed they made an intimidating sight together.

 

“Shit!” one of the men burst out. “It’s him!”

 

The men raised their guns and Hanzo let loose his arrow. It zipped through the air and buried itself neatly in the forehead of the man with the shotgun. His cry was abruptly cut off as he tumbled backward and fell over, dead.

 

The other man let out a roar, but before Hanzo could draw and nock another arrow, Jesse shot forward with surprising speed.

 

“No!” Hanzo yelled, but it was too late.

 

Jesse threw himself at the man, who cried out and toppled over due to the sheer force of the impact and the wolf’s weight. Hanzo readied an arrow and pulled back the string, but it was impossible to take aim. Jesse and the stranger rolled around in the snow, a blurry dark shape, impossible to distinguish.

 

The sound of a gunshot made Hanzo’s heart freeze.

 

Jesse let out a whine that tore at him, and the man finally managed to push the wolf off. Jesse was still moving, but weakly. Hanzo could see the red stain against the white snow underneath him.

 

He ran forward as the man scrambled to get to his feet and reload his gun, aiming it toward Jesse again.

 

“ _No!_ ” Hanzo cried out, throwing himself forward. It was foolish and he knew it, but at least he managed to put himself between Jesse and the stranger. For a brief second, he caught Jesse’s eyes, a warm amber color, but pained and afraid. A moment later, something hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo was vaguely aware of the sensation of being carried. Everything was still cold and dark around him, but strong and secure arms held him close and kept him safe. He could feel a familiar scent; Jesse. The wolf must have been nearby. Comforted by that thought, Hanzo allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up again he was on the sofa in the living room, covered by a blanket as if nothing had happened. He was momentarily disoriented until a dull headache made itself known; he had been hit in the head during the night. How had he ended up back on the sofa?

 

Hanzo took a deep breath and slowly sat up, his head thumping in pain. It was bright in the room, well past the time in the morning he usually got up.

 

“Hey sleepyhead”, a man’s voice said.

 

Hanzo blinked and focused on its origins; a man sitting on the other sofa watching him with a startling amount of fondness. He was tan with brown locks, a shaggy beard and almost painfully familiar golden eyes. He wore familiar clothes as well, which Hanzo recognized from the cabin’s wardrobe; a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. His left arm gleamed metallic. Perhaps Hanzo was still a bit dizzy, because he couldn’t help but find the man unfairly attractive.

 

“Who are you?” Hanzo wondered, throat dry and voice hoarse. The man smiled a little and gestured for the table, where a glass of water stood. Hanzo accepted it and took a drink. He noticed something was cooking over the fire as well, and a rumbling from his stomach reminded him of how much time had passed since his last meal. “Where is –“ He was about to say _Jesse_. “Where is the wolf?”

 

“He’s around”, the man said, still smiling. Hanzo’s eyes landed on the cowboy hat and the revolver lying on the sofa next to the man.

 

“Are you his master?”

 

“In a manner of speaking”, the man answered, grinning like he had told a joke. Hanzo let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes. “I’m dyin’ to hear your name.”

 

Hanzo regarded him for a moment. All things considered, it appeared as if the man had saved him during the night.

 

“Hanzo”, he finally said.

 

“Hanzo”, the man repeated, with a surprising amount of warmth. “I like that. The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

 

Hanzo simply looked at him. He shared the same name as the wolf? Or had the wolf simply reacted to the name of its master?

 

“Where is the wolf?” Hanzo asked again. He needed to know that it was okay. It had been shot, after all. Jesse swept out with his hands in a defeated gesture.

 

“You’re lookin’ at him.” Jesse’s expression was dead serious. Hanzo stared at him. “It’s me. Those men last night, they were lookin’ for me. ‘Cause I’m a werewolf.”

 

Hanzo took a deep breath.

 

“You’re insane”, he decided. Jesse barked out a laugh.

 

“I know it’s difficult to believe, with good looks like these. I’ll prove it to you.” He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hanzo looked away, cheeks burning.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Provin’ what I said is true. I can’t transform while wearin’ clothes, they’ll tear.” Hanzo cast a glance at him and immediately regretted it; Jesse was solidly built, broad shoulders and hairy chest, a little round around the stomach, but it was charming, endearing almost. Hanzo looked away again when Jesse spoke. “Last night I had to transform back while we were outside in the snow. Wasn’t warm, I’ll tell you that.”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes and tried not to envision a naked Jesse carrying him back to the cabin.

 

“So I take it you don’t need a full moon to transform?” Hanzo said, trying to think of something else. As far as he could tell, Jesse was being serious, which in itself was absolutely ridiculous.

 

“Naw.”

 

Hanzo didn’t look Jesse’s way again until he heard a noise from him, a low grunt. The sight made him drop his jaw. Jesse was indeed transforming right in front of Hanzo’s very eyes, and there was no denying it. He had removed not only his clothes but his prosthetic as well, and Hanzo could hear his muscles and bones creaking and stretching. Jesse’s arms and legs grew shorter and slimmer, his mouth and nose stretched out and brown fur sprouted all over his body.

 

It wasn’t a pretty transformation by any means, and it looked a bit painful, but by the end of it there was a very familiar wolf standing in front of Hanzo.

 

He let out a shaky breath. Jesse looked up at him with kind, golden eyes and wagged his tail. Hanzo couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the absurdity of it. When he was little, his father had told him and his brother of many stories and legends. He had spoken of dragons and monsters and men who could shift into any guise they wanted. Later, Hanzo had dismissed it all as fairy tales, despite the two dragons who came when he called.

 

Jesse stood up and cautiously padded over to the sofa. He got up on his hind legs, resting his lone front paw on the sofa, looking like he wanted to jump up. Hanzo had to smile.

 

“Since when have you ever asked for permission to do anything?” he wondered, softly.

 

Jesse wagged his tail and jumped up, and Hanzo greeted him with open arms. He petted Jesse, scratching his jaw and behind his ears, unable to stop. It felt familiar and safe, oddly soothing and affectionate. Jesse fondly pushed at him, letting out a low, content sound and licking Hanzo’s cheek once. Hanzo wondered if it was the werewolf equivalent of a kiss on the cheek.

 

After a moment, Jesse jumped down again and walked over to the fireplace, wagging his tail.

 

“You made me breakfast?” Hanzo said. Jesse barked once, a confirmation, and Hanzo got up from the sofa. He got a bit dizzy when standing up, and he took it slow. “I suppose that’s only fair, given all the times I have prepared food for you.” Jesse had heated up some beans and fried some canned mushrooms, and while Hanzo helped himself he could hear Jesse transform back and put on his clothes again.

 

“So you believe me now?” Jesse said. His voice was smooth and rustic, and Hanzo found himself wanting to hear more of it. He huffed.

 

“Do I have any other choice?” he wondered. Looking at Jesse, he found that he looked almost hurt. “… I’m sorry. Of course I do.”

 

Hanzo returned to the sofa with a place full of food. Jesse sat down again, looking mournful, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. It felt strange talking to him, knowing that he was the same who had followed him for weeks now. Kept him company, hunted with him, played around in the water and the snow, comforted him when he suffered nightmares. He had viewed Jesse as a faithful companion, but what was he now? A friend? A partner? Hanzo realized Jesse knew infinitely more about him than the other way around, but what startled him was that he really didn’t mind. He trusted Jesse, even though he had kept his true form hidden for so long.

 

“You were injured during the night”, Hanzo said, breaking the silence. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine”, Jesse said, with a smile. He pulled up his shirt a little and showed off a scar on the side of his stomach; it looked like it was days old. “I heal fast.”

 

Hanzo nodded a little. He wasn’t really that surprised.

 

“… Why didn’t you reveal yourself sooner?” he had to ask.

 

“I’m sorry”, Jesse said, his smile fading again. “… At first it was due to caution, ‘course. I didn’t know who you were or why you had come here. Thought you might’ve been another bounty hunter. When you left me alone and then offered me food I knew that wasn’t the case.” He averted his eyes for a moment. “Been a while since anyone showed any kindness to me. I figured you were a drifter, a wanderer like me, and that you’d leave after a while. When I realized you would, well… I wanted to make the winter easier on you.”

 

“You brought me here”, Hanzo said. The plate of food lay forgotten in his lap.

 

“Yeah. I had been here a while already, scoped out the place. This is the best house around. It got everythin’ you need.” He took a deep breath, toying with his own hands. He was nervous, Hanzo realized, and it made a wave of affection well up inside him. “At that point, well… I started gettin’ afraid of what would happen if you found out. I liked you, Hanzo.” Jesse looked up at him, and a pleasant shiver went down his spine. “Even though my Japanese is a little rusty and I had no idea what you were sayin’ half the time. It was nice havin’ some company for a change. Someone who cared ‘bout me and who I could care ‘bout in return. I didn’t really mind that I was a wolf all the time, it’s kinda nice in its own way. I guess… I guess I was just afraid of how things would change if you found out.”

 

Hanzo took a slow breath, nodding a little and looking away. Jesse’s words warmed his heart more than he could possibly express. He had never been very good at conveying his feelings, but he knew what he had to say.

 

“I feel the same way”, Hanzo admitted. “I too have been… lonely for a very long time. I appreciated your company, and… when the bounty hunters came I was… afraid of losing you.”

 

“I see”, Jesse said, slowly. Hanzo cast a glance at him and found that he was grinning from ear to ear, practically beaming, a sight that made his heart stutter. He couldn’t help but smile a little as well.

 

A slightly awkward silence followed, though it still contained a sort of mutual understanding.

 

“Now what?” Hanzo finally dared to ask.

 

“Well”, Jesse said. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere. Still got another month or two of winter to wait out. I’d like to do that here. I’d like to do that with you.”

 

Hanzo’s chest ached with affection.

 

“I would like that as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a sort of haze. Hanzo felt as though he was in a dream. It was difficult to grasp that this man was the same wolf who had accompanied him for weeks, even though he had seen the transformation with his own eyes.

 

Jesse seemed a bit unsure of to do as well. A lot of the time Hanzo had spent meditating or reading earlier, Jesse in wolf form had spent lying next to him, simply resting. He couldn’t exactly do that as a man. He disappeared off for a while and then returned, saying he had taken care of the two bodies. Hanzo didn’t ask what he had done with them.

 

Jesse smelled of cigarillos when he came back in, and Hanzo felt himself drawn to the scent of them. He was drawn to Jesse in more ways than one. He radiated a sort of warmth and safety, taking up space with his broad shoulders and genuine smile. He was always kind and courteous, staying further away from Hanzo’s personal space than he had as a wolf. In a way, Hanzo wished he would come a little closer.

 

When night fell and it became time to go to sleep, Hanzo half expected Jesse to take the bed in the bedroom. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the couch Hanzo didn’t occupy.

 

“I never had the opportunity to ask you before”, Jesse said, “but how come you always sleep in here? There’s a big bed, yanno.”

 

“I know”, Hanzo replied, smiling slightly. “I’m used to sleeping here by now. It’s warmer in here, and closer to the door, should something happen.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Besides, you wouldn’t let me near your belongings.”

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“No need to apologize”, Hanzo told him, truthfully. “I understand.”

 

“… Sorry ‘bout that time I took your bow”, Jesse said. “I realize it must mean a lot to you.”

 

“It does”, Hanzo said, lowering his gaze. Since Jesse had told him about the bounty on his head, Hanzo had returned the favor by revealing that he too was a wanted man on the run. Jesse had said he wouldn’t dream of giving up Hanzo, even though Hanzo hadn’t told him why he was wanted.

 

As the fire died down, Hanzo wrapped himself in some blankets and lay down on the sofa, attempting to go to sleep. It was more difficult than he had been expecting. Jesse had laid down on the other sofa, and Hanzo could hear him shift and move, still awake as well.

 

After a little while, Hanzo could hear Jesse getting up from the sofa. He could hear the rustling of clothes and then another sound he couldn’t quite place at first. A moment later he felt the familiar weight of Jesse, in wolf form, cautiously jump up onto the sofa. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Jesse”, he said, fondly. He reached out for the other. “Come here.”

 

In the dim light, Hanzo could see how Jesse was wagging his tail, before he lay down next to Hanzo. With a sigh, Jesse rested his head on Hanzo’s chest, and Hanzo put an arm around him, ruffling his fur. Again it felt safe and familiar, and this time sleep came much easier.

 

* * *

 

 

They settled into a comfortable rhythm, similar to the one they had before. It involved scavenging for food and useful items, going hunting, wandering around the forest outside of town, reading and quietly talking to each other. Sometimes Jesse spent the hours as a man, sometimes as a wolf. He didn’t seem to have a preference, and Hanzo appreciated his company either way.

 

There were no secrets between them anymore. Jesse told of being an orphan, running with Deadlock, joining Overwatch, the infighting, the fall, the time afterward. He had been on the run for years, both for crimes he had committed and crimes he had been falsely accused of, but also for the lycanthropy. He had possessed the ability to transform since he was a child, with no memories of how he might have gotten his powers.

 

In turn, Hanzo told Jesse of the Shimada clan, the criminal empire, the death of his mother and the death of his father, the murder, the heartbreaking pain and regret. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing when he told Jesse, and Jesse simply gathered him in his arms and held him close until the crying subsided.

 

Beyond that, they talked about weapons and hunting techniques, the sights they had seen during their travels, their preferred food and choice of drink, the books they read and the people they knew long ago. Sometimes they’d sit quietly next to each other for hours, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace and listening to the wind howling outside. Those were Hanzo’s favorite times.

 

They slept together often, practically every night, but nothing happened beyond sleep. Sometimes Jesse lay down next to Hanzo as a wolf, sometimes as a man. Hanzo welcomed him in either case; he didn’t want to sleep alone. It was warm and safe and comfortable, even though it was a bit cramped on the sofa, and waking up next to Jesse made Hanzo’s heart flutter.

 

Jesse never made a move to initiate anything further, and Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder if he would. He was desperately attracted to him, and sleeping next to him every night certainly didn’t help. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help but he got the feeling Jesse was attracted to him as well. The way he looked at Hanzo sometimes made his cheeks flush, and sometimes Jesse would reach out to touch him; brush by his side, squeeze his arm, gently stroke his cheek or run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. Sometimes Jesse would call him _darling_ , _sweetheart_ or _honey_ , even though he always apologized afterward. Hanzo wished he had the courage to tell Jesse that he liked it, but he was afraid of ruining what they already had together, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo had been out wandering alone for a couple of hours. He had intended on just walking, but he had brought his bow and quiver anyway and had ended up felling a lone snow rabbit. It was already starting to get dark when he returned back to the cabin. He had no idea what date it was, but he guessed it was close to the holidays. Fairly soon it would start to become lighter in the evenings again, and perhaps the snow would begin melting.

 

When Hanzo came into the cabin, Jesse appeared from the bathroom.

 

“Hey”, he said. “Oh hey, you scored dinner. Nice.”

 

“We could make a stew”, Hanzo said, taking off his outerwear and putting aside the bow. “Something that will last for a while.” Jesse remained where he was, shifting nervously. Hanzo raised his eyebrows at him. “What?”

 

“I, uh, I warmed up some water and made you a bath”, Jesse blurted out. Hanzo blinked.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Figured you might need it. Well uh, no, not that you’d _need_ it, but I – I just… thought you’d like it.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. Curious, he went over to the bathroom and peered inside. The bathtub was indeed filled with steaming hot water, and there were lit candles along the edge. It smelled good in there, like soap and flowers, and it looked incredibly inviting. Hanzo gave Jesse an incredulous look. He seemed nervous. Normally when they needed to wash they just heated up a bucket or two and used a cloth to wash off. The tub was nearly filled to the brim; it must’ve taken Jesse well over an hour to prepare.

 

“I just…” Jesse began, quietly. “… wanted to do somethin’ nice for you. I remember you sayin’ you missed baths. I think you did, anyway, since you were talkin’ in Japanese.”

 

Hanzo stepped closer to him, got up on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss against Jesse’s cheek. He could hear Jesse’s breath hitch.

 

“Thank you”, Hanzo said. Jesse nodded a little, cheeks flushed.

 

“Uh-huh. Here, lemme just, uh, take care of that.” Jesse took the rabbit from Hanzo and backed off a little, smiling sheepishly. “Just holler if you need anythin’, ‘kay?”

 

“Okay”, Hanzo said, slightly amused but very fond. Jesse disappeared off to prepare the meat, and Hanzo stepped into the bathroom.

 

He couldn’t describe it as anything other than _romantic_. It was a romantic gesture. The candles were romantic. Whatever Jesse had put in the water to make it smell wonderful was romantic.

 

Nearly giddy with joy and affection, Hanzo couldn’t help but smile to himself as he undressed. Jesse hadn’t been wrong; he needed a proper bath. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Hanzo removed his prosthetics one after another. It had been days, if not over a week, since the last time he took them off, and he let out a relieved sigh at how good it felt.

 

The water was almost too hot, but after having been outside in the cold and given that this was his first bath in months, he wasn’t about to complain. The heat made him quickly relax, releasing the tension from his muscles and warming him to the bone. Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to truly appreciate what Jesse had done for him.

 

Cracking one eye open again, he looked over at the opposite end of the bathtub. It wasn’t that big, but another person could fit there, if they wanted to. Hanzo debated with himself for a moment.

 

“Jesse?” he called out, before he could change his mind.

 

“Yeah?” He could hear Jesse’s footsteps across the floor, and he could see a shadow outside the bathroom door, as he had left it partially open. “You alright in there sweeth – Hanzo?”

 

“I’m fine”, Hanzo said, smiling. “It’s just… it seems a shame to let all this warm water go to waste. The tub is big enough for two.”

 

Silence.

 

Hanzo waited, stomach fluttering, holding his breath.

 

“… Are you inviting me in?” Jesse wondered. He sounded halfway between incredulous and hopeful.

 

“Yes”, Hanzo answered.

 

There was a pause before Jesse pushed open the door, as if he had to ready himself first.

 

“You sure?” Jesse asked, sounding nervous. Hanzo smiled at him.

 

“Yes. Now come here.”

 

Jesse nodded a little and cautiously stepped into the room. He seemed to take a deep breath before he started unbuttoning his shirt. Hanzo averted his gaze, though it was difficult to not sneak glances every now and again. The sight of Jesse undressing filled him with desire. He was solidly built, a bit chubby but still muscular, a vague hint of a farmer’s tan on his skin. He was hairy too, on his chest and stomach, arms and legs. Jesse removed his prosthetic last, revealing a not very pretty-looking stump below the elbow, though the wound was several years old.

 

Hanzo moved a little to make room for Jesse as he climbed into the bath. The water sloshed and threatened to spill, but Jesse sank down into the water with a sigh, closing his eyes. Hanzo watched him with half lidded eyes, taking in how his chest rose and sank and how the water beaded on his skin.

 

“This is nice”, Jesse said, quietly. Hanzo hummed in response.

 

For a while they sat silently, relaxing in each other’s presence. Hanzo was fairly sure he could fall asleep like this, though he would probably wake again when the water started getting cold. He sank a bit further down under the surface and accidentally bumped his leg against Jesse’s, whose eyes flew open.

 

“Oh. Was that your – oh. That was your leg.”

 

Hanzo had to chuckle. What had Jesse thought it was? Suddenly he felt Jesse’s hand against his stump, gently touching him. Jesse’s hand closed around it for a moment before he started kneading his fingers into the aching muscles. Hanzo closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes. Very.”

 

Jesse kept going for a while before he switched over to the other leg. Hanzo opened his eyes a little and found that Jesse was watching him intently. He smiled when their eyes met.

 

“I’m real glad I met you, darlin’”, he said, softly.

 

“I’m glad I met you too.” It was easier to speak of his feelings now, but he was still nervous. He took a deep breath. “Come closer.”

 

Jesse let go of his leg again and shifted to get a bit closer. Their legs touched and bumped, and the skin on skin contact made Hanzo’s heart race. He reached out for Jesse’s injured arm, closing his fingers around the stump and massaging it, returning the favor. Jesse smiled fondly towards him before letting out a sigh and bowing his head to rest his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair for a moment before returning to the massage.

 

After a beat, he could feel Jesse’s lips against his skin. Hanzo sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, a shiver going down his spine. He reached up to nestle a hand in Jesse’s hair again, keeping him in place, and Jesse made a contented noise. Hanzo nearly melted at how sweet and slow Jesse was, pausing between every other kiss as if to make sure that it was okay.

 

“ _Hanzo_ ”, Jesse said, barely above a whisper, his breath washing over Hanzo’s skin. “Goddamn, you drive me nuts. You’re the most amazin’ guy I’ve ever met. And the most handsome. Shit, I ain’t never met anyone like you before.” Jesse pressed his nose against a spot underneath Hanzo’s ear, breathing in. “… I’m in love with you.”

 

“Jesse”, Hanzo said, voice close to trembling. Jesse’s words made Hanzo’s throat feel tight. “Jesse, I – I feel the same way about you.”

 

Jesse made a deep noise in the back of his throat. Hanzo couldn’t help but let out a light laugh. He was surprised at how good it felt to finally get it out; his chest aching like it would burst and his stomach fluttering. Jesse pulled back a bit and their gazes met. Jesse’s eyes were filled with emotion, and his cheeks were flushed. Hanzo had never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life.

 

“Sweetheart”, Jesse said. “Can I kiss you?”

 

The question made Hanzo grin, pleased and amused. He nodded, as he didn’t trust himself to be able to speak properly. Jesse closed the space between them and his eyes fell shut just as their lips met.

 

Hanzo was pretty sure it was the best kiss of his life, be it from wolf or man or both.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen fanart and read fanfics where Jesse either has a prosthetic leg as a wolf or that he grows a new leg when tranforming (?) but to me it always made way more sense for him to remove the arm prosthetic and wander around on three legs. Anyway, I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] A Faithful Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592995) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja)




End file.
